


Dynamic Duet

by Fastest_Girl_Alive



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Duet Rewrite, F/M, two music meisters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-09 21:42:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10422378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fastest_Girl_Alive/pseuds/Fastest_Girl_Alive
Summary: A re-write of Duet, but this time, Music Meister has a sister: Broadway.Rated Teen and Up for slight language, as I'm quoting the episode.P. S. If you haven't seen The Flash S3 E17 titled "Duet", come back when you've seen it, cause this is literally quoting the episode.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I realized today that if I ever ended up in Earth-1 or Earth-38 (Supergirl's Earth, for those who haven't seen Invasion), I would totally be the Music Meister; teaching my favorite characters lessons by messing with their minds. I'm writing a separate fanfic with my friend about how we end up on Earth-1 and I'm fangirling all over the place.  
> Ex: "BARRY ALLEN CALLED ME HIS FRIEND!!" or "You're Oliver Queen, and if I say anything more, I have a feeling you'll kill me. Literally."
> 
> Enjoy, peeps!
> 
> P. S. I added a little bonus section in the beginning, where Tempo and Broadway whammy Supergirl.

“Aww, c’mon sis! You love heartbreaks!” Tempo grinned. “You have to come with me! Plus, we get a bunch of new powers.”

“Maybe.” Broadway sighed. “But can they sing?”

“If they can’t, I will rig that mental world of theirs so that the first person to lay eyes on them will kill ‘em on the spot.”

“Sounds good to me.”

“Good.” Tempo snapped his fingers and they were gone.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“This was your plan?” Broadway hissed to her brother. “Transport ourselves straight into custody.”

“It works!” He shrugged.

“Shut up, you two.” Tempo’s guard growled at them.

They were pushed into a room with a whole lot of agents...and right in the middle was Supergirl.

“There you are!” The twins said in unison.

“Who, me?” Supergirl asked skeptically.

“Yes. Yes, you. Why else do you think we’d let ourselves be caught, c’mon.” Tempo turned to his sister. “She’s funny.” He looked back to Supergirl. “We’ve been looking for you.”

Blue rings began bubbling from Tempo’s pupils. They reflected in Supergirl’s eyes. Broadway spotted the inter-dimensional extrapolator in her hand. Tempo was smarter than she thought.

At once, both Broadway and Tempo broke through their handcuffs with their newfound strength. This Supergirl had some good powers to offer.

One of the agents cried out, “Prisoners! Stand down!”

Tempo snatched the device from Kara. “Thank you!” He quickly handed it to Broadway. “Take it away, sis.”

“Drop your weapon.” The agent aimed a gun at Broadway’s chest.

“Oh! Oh, this isn’t a weapon, this is a part of our brilliant escape!” Broadway opened a portal that her brother quickly jumped into. “Ladies and gentlemen, this dimension has been so much fun. My brother and I have had a blast. But we gotta go chase down the fastest man alive. Toodles!” She took a quick bow before following her brother.

EARTH-1

"BA, someone's coming though." HR said as Barry and Cisco entered the breach room.

"Could be Gypsy." Cisco said hopefully.

"It could be, could be..." HR stopped.

The blue breach disappeared to reveal J'onn J'onzz and a man Barry didn't recognize carrying Kara.

"Supergirl." HR breathed.

"Kara," Barry said with a hint of worry in his voice. "What happened to her?"

"We don't know," said J'onn,"but whoever did it has come to this world."

They took Kara and placed her down on a medical cot for Caitlin to examine her.

"Her vitals are low." Caitlin said. "How long has she been like this?"

"A few hours." J'onn clarified.

The unfamiliar man stepped in. "We have to find whoever did this to her and punch them repeatedly until they reverse whatever spell they put on her. And I get to punch 'em first."

Barry looked the man over. "Who are you, exactly?"

"My name is Mon-El. I'm Kara's," he grimaced, " _friend_."

That earned him a collective skeptical look from the people around him.

"More-than-friend?" Mon-El tried again, but more skeptical looks.

"We've been kissing a lot..." Mon-El added.

"Oh." Caitlin said with wide eyes. "She never mentioned she had a boyfriend."

"It's a recent thing, so..." Mon-El said.

J'onn frowned. "I thought you two broke up."

Mon-El shook his head lightly. "Shhh..."

HR cracked a smile. "I'll tell you what, i know not to mention the breakup between Barry..."

Iris closed her eyes. "HR..."

HR coughed.

Mon-El stepped in. "Look, whatever's going on between me and Kara, I cannot leave her like this, okay? I need to get her back."

Barry looked him in the eyes. "We will, I promise."

"So what happened to her?" Iris asked.

"Two alien prisoners escaped our custody and put her in some kind of coma." J'onn said.

"Then they disappeared." Mon-El said. "We tracked them here and followed.

"Okay, but why would they come to this Earth?" Iris questioned.

"Well, we believe," J'onn turned to Barry, "for you."

"Me?" Barry looked confused. "Why?"

"We don't know, but the girl's last words before coming here were about finding the fastest man alive." Mon-El told him.

"Okay." Cisco said. "Well, clearly we're talking about a breacher here, and if there's one thing I can do, it's finding breachers.

The team heading into the cortex.

"So what else can you tell us about this guy and this girl?" Barry asked J'onn.

"Not much. It's just like they materialized out of thin air."

"You mean like these clowns just did?" Cisco pointed to the security footage of the speed lab. A man with messy dark hair and a girl with a scarlet ponytail were looking up at the camera. The man sent a two-fingered salute.

"I'm gonna go." Barry sped out of the room.

After everyone else had walked away, HR turned to Wally, who hadn't said anything thus far. "Wallace, I understand what you've been through, stuck in the speed force, the things you saw. I get it. I also know that sometimes the old adage is true: you get bucked from the horse, but the best thing you can do is get back on the damn thing and ride, Wallace. Ride."

Wally nodded, and followed Barry's pursuit.

When Barry got to the speed lab, he was met with two brightly smiling faces.

"Hello, Barry Allen," said the red-head.

"How do you..."

"Know your name?" She finished. "We know a lot of things."

"We can do a lot of things too." Her partner added.

At that moment, Wally sped in.

"Whoa! Wally West made it here too!" The man exclaimed. "This is exciting."

"It's good of you to join the party, Kid Flash, we're happy to have you." The girl smiled gently.

"What do you want with Supergirl?" Wally questioned.

"Same thing we want with both of you." The girl shrugged.

"To teach you all a lesson." The man looked smug.

He burst forward, as fast as Barry and Wally themselves, and shoved Kid Flash into the hallway.

"Is that all you got, Kid Flash? I mean, you look a little scared." He smirked.

Barry attempted to attack him, but the girl grabbed him by the neck.

"And you're too slow." She flipped him to the ground.

"Nighty-night, Flash." Light blue rings bubbled from her pupils, illuminating her eyes.

They reflected in Barry's eyes as well, sending him into the same catatonic state that Kara was in.

*Wally left quickly to warn the team. The girl and the guy looked at each other.

"Bravo, Broadway!" He clapped.

"Thank you, brother of mine." Broadway grinned. "You did teach me all I know."

"You are very welcome." He smirked. "You ready to cause some chaos, sis?"

"Absolutely. Let's show this pathetic city what Broadway and the Music Meister can do." The two disappeared as fast as they'd come.

**Author's Note:**

> *Obviously, this part is not in Duet. This is original.
> 
> I created the best possible blooper for Duet:
> 
> When they're filming the part where Music Meister whammies Barry, I imagine Darren Criss slamming Grant to the ground, and then saying, "How the tables have turned, Sebastian."
> 
> Best part: I've never even seen Glee. I just know things.


End file.
